one and only
by fluffsters118
Summary: kagome has been turned into a demon by a sword and now all of the male demons she knew developed a liking in her. what will she do. who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

One and only

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha because if I did I would be in it.

Kagome POV

" I am Toga. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Thank you all for sealing sounga away in the netherworlds. Kagome I have a gift for you. Your heart is a pure one and you are the only one worth of this gift. The gift is a sword called the demons fang. This sword is stronger than both my other fangs because this one is made by my top fang which is the source of my power. This sword will protect you and your eldest child when it is born. Then when the child is born the sword will break in two and one will be for you and the other for your child. Ask my 2 sons to teach you how to wield the sword and Totosia will assist you when needed.

Prick your finger on the end of this sword and my power will flow into you. Then you will have my power, ability, and strength. You will become a demon and be able to change between all canine demons such as wolf, dogs, fox and everything between. You will be the most powerful demon in Japan even maybe the world. You will always have me to guide your ways and tell you what you need to know." Toga said as he disappeared into thin air. I pricked my finger on the sword and was lifted into a bright light. When the light was gone I was just standing there. I had fangs and claws, silver hair, pointed ears, golden eyes, and a purple crescent moon on my forehead. I had a Beautiful kimono on with a gold and red obi. I looked like Sesshomaru. Everyone starred at me, even the cold hearted Sesshomaru. After the shocked faces returned to normal we all sat down and talk except for Mr. Fluffy ( a.k.a Sesshomaru) of course. We chatted for a while until we decided to be on our way. During the battle Sesshomaru saved me so I wanted to thank him. I ran up to him and thanked him. Then I hugged him. "Sesshomaru, I'm not letting go until you hug me back and talk to me. Think of it this way. The faster you get it over with the faster you get rid of me and.." I said before I got shocked that he hugged me back. " Listen well. I will not say this again. I am not ashamed now that you are demon so I will say that I love you. I would gladly take you as a mate or court you if you allow it. Keep this in mind when I leave I will not be humiliated by you so do not tell Inuyasha or that mangy wolf. I shall take my leave." He said as I fell to my knees in disbelief and shock. Inuyasha came running to me and said, "What did that basterd do to you. Did he hurt you cause if he did, I'll kill him." I was confused. "Oh it's ok Inuyasha. He didn't do anything. I just fell. Yah that's all." I said as I tried to hid my nervousness. 'Nice one. He'll really fall for that one. Hey suggest we get going and run ahead of everyone. Your wolf boy is coming.' "Be quiet Toga. Now you help me. Why didn't you help me argue with your son hmm?" I thought to Toga. "Hey lets get going shall we. Naraku is dead but we need to get home." I said as I ran ahead and ran right into Koga's chest. "Hello pretty lady. You7 look familiar. Have we met before?" Koga asked as he sat down. "Yah Koga. It's me, Kagome. I got turned into a demon and now I can be any canine demon alive." I said as Koga hugged my tightly. "You really can! Wow Kagome. Now you can be a wolf demon like me and become my mate and alpha female. he said as he kissed my check. I blushed fiercely. " Mangy wolf. Get off of my Kagome. She's my woman not yours." Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Koga but was stopped by Toga. "Did I for get to tell you that I can appear and disappear when I please? Inuyasha how dare you attack an unarmed wolf and say Kagome is your woman when clearly you have not claimed her as yours? Kagome will choose on her own. Also I forbid you to claim her as long as you keep seeing you clay woman. You clearly chose her over Kagome if you see her behind her back and hurt her feelings even if she forgives you that is disloyal." He said as he disappeared again as I went over to Koga which was wounded. I helped him up and put him by a tree. 'Turn into a wolf demon and Whistle. Then when a white wolf appears say beloved and she is your personal pet which changes forms as you do.' Toga told me. I changed into a wolf demon with blue eyes and midnight black hair. I had a brown tail and pelts on. I basically looked like Koga except a girl version. His mouth dropped. I whistled an as told a white wolf appeared. I said beloved. The wolf walked up to me and nuzzled my leg. Then went to Koga and put him on her back. "I'll name you Kikila." I said as we walked to Koga's den where. Everyone greeted me with open arms as I explain why I looked like this and how it happened. Then I healed him with my miko powers and herbs. Once he was better he went right back to saying how much he loved me and that he was going to travel with us without causing any problems. I let him travel with us. The day went by really fast and before we knew it I was asleep under a tree. I don't think that they expected me to fall asleep yet but I didn't care as long as Koga didn't go over bored. Toga came out and handed me to Koga which put me on his lap and fell asleep with me. Toga smirked. He put up a barrier around all of us and kept watch as everyone fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up, I felt something around me. It felt warm and safe but when I opened my eyes I almost screamed. I sat up and slapped Koga which woke him up. He was so startled I would have paid to see his face right there and then. " What happened? Did I do something wrong or is something happening I should know about?" He said as he cleared his eye sight. "You Pervert! Why were you sleeping with me and why am I in your lap!" I yelled as Koga explained. " it's not all my fault! Toga handed you to me and I put you on my lap so I could watch you but I fell asleep." he said waiting for a slap. " Why did you have to move me. Now Koga will think it's ok to sleep with me!" I thought to Toga. ' hey I had to do it. I was getting so bored so I had some fun. Boy you should have seen your face. ( add Toga's deep voice laughing) Hey you have company. Looks like my other pitiful son is coming to you and he doesn't seem happy.' Toga said before I turned into an shadow dog demon and Kikila turned into a Ryuu ( a dragon ) and carried me high into the air where I almost bumped into Sesshomaru. " why was that filthy wolf touching you. I'll kill him." he yelled flying right towards Koga which didn't react fast enough to get out of the way of his punch. Koga was thrown across the clearing and hit into a tree. Sesshomaru got bakusiga out and was about to strike Koga but I countered it with my sword which threw Sesshomaru into the air even though he still landed gracefully. I was angry. All I could se was red and I turned into a large black shadow dog. I woke up a few minute later in Toga's arms all sore. " What happened. I feel like I got run over by a truck." said as I rubbed my head. I saw an unconscious Sesshomaru in the corner and a worried wolf demon in my face. " you turned into your true form to protect me and it seems that even when your beast is in control you still have a nice enough heart to spare that sorry excuse for a lord." Koga said as he helped me sit up. I tried to get up but fell right back down into Koga's lap. I was to tired to get up so I curled up into his chest and fell asleep ignoring is devilish smirk that he gave me. He leaned down to kiss my fore head but I moved and he ended up kissing my lips. " I didn't know you wanted to kiss me that bad." he said kissing me again. He licked my bottom lip for entrance which he forced me to give pinching my side making me open my mouth. He explored for a while until he thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I got up as soon as he fell asleep and went to Sesshomaru which was now waking up. He just watched me as I heeled his wounds and left. Then he noticed that he had a left arm. I managed to heel it for I was more than powerful and now I could heel almost anything. Glanced back at him and he was actually smiling. ( can you imagine the cold lord fluffy smiling? ) I got a little scared and walked to a river. The sun was finally rising and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Soon enough it got hotter and hotter until I went to my yellow bag and got out 5 things. 2 woman's bikinis and a child's swim trunks. I had 2 men's swim trunks for Inuyasha and Miroku but after the first time we don't trust Miroku and tie him up to a tree so only Inuyasha wears them. After breakfast I gave Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo there swim suits. I gave the last men's swim trunks to Koga knowing he would probably want to come. Before Sango and I changed we tied up the still sleeping Miroku to a tree and headed off into the water. Sango and I blushed as we saw Inuyasha and Koga's chest and how it gleamed in the light. Only I knew but Sango had a crush on Inuyasha. You could see it in her eyes but Inuyasha was pretty dense so he never found out until he hurt her feelings and I told him to say sorry and that the words probably didn't hurt her but that you're the one who said it to her. Koga and Inuyasha on the other hand were drooling dew to the amount of a girls body they were seeing right now. I ducked under water to get away from the stares but from behind me Koga picked me up and carried me to the top of a water fall. there he jumped off still holding on to me as I screamed and clung to Koga's chest for dear life. When we surfaced I chased Koga around to kill him when I got an idea. I turned into a wolf demon which had a taller form. I acted sexy to trick Koga that I wanted him and he fell for my trap. When he got to me he reached out to pull me towards him but I pulled away and started to run away and tease him until I got tired and decided to start to fly so I turned into a sky dog and created a cloud under my feet. I got high into the air and yelled, " oh look all the Kagome hunting predators can't get me." " no but who will protect you from this predator. You can't run from the lord from the west." he said grabbing my wrist and dragging me back to the ground. He pinned me to the ground and said, " I am not finished with you yet." I bit his arm and I got away from him and ran into the water fall where it was a dead end. Koga saw me go in and saw this as a good chance to claim me as his. He walked in to the cave and found my gasping for breath. I looked into Koga's beautiful blue eyes. They were full of love. Then they started turning violet. I knew this wasn't good so I walked up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss which turned his eyes back to blue. He saw what I was doing and put his hand around my head and pulled me deeper into the kiss until Sango walked into the cave and her eyes widened. " Sango calm down you can't tell anyone ok. Calm down." I said moving away from Koga making him unhappy. Sango calmed down and walked out of the cave . As I tried to get out of the cave I got zapped by a barrier. Koga smirked. " Kagome, I'm not finished with you yet." he said as he pined me to he wall and kissed me deeply. I thought to myself, " that was a total daja vu moment" I kissed him back at first but them our moment got deeper and we were in the cave for a while. ( we all know what they were up too. Tee Hee ) When they finally decided to get out and go out of the cave it was already dark. We ran and we made it back to camp faster that the group did. I started making dinner so they would think I was here the whole time. By the time they were all here I was finished and served them. Inuyasha gave me a suspicious look. " Kagome you were here the whole time with the flea bag? What were you doing the whole time? You were gone for hours!" asked a angered Inuyasha. " well first I started running from Koga, then I ran from Sesshomaru. After that I found a cave and took a nap and then Koga found me and we wrestled because he said if he won I had to be his mate and if I won he would help me with dinner and breakfast for 2 days. Then we came back to camp and started to talk. then started dinner." I explained trying to hid the fact that not all of that was true. ' ha nice one like he'll believe that. Oh and you know what, you have a very nice body, next time you do that make sure you remember to lock me up.' Toga said while laughing evilly. " pervert! Toga I can't believe I'm stuck with you. Your just as bad as the monk!" I yelled out loud making everyone stare at me with amusement. " hey did you guys forget about me! I've been tied up to this thing for a while you know!" Miroku said as calm as possible. With that we untied him and fell asleep of course with the boys all watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KOGA'S POV

I can't believe that we actually did it and she allowed me to. I wish she let me give her a part of me though cause then I could have easily mad her my mate. I wonder is she actually likes me? I hope she does. I wonder what she was talking about someone being a pervert. I hope she can't read minds because I was being a pervert just then. Man, I'm starting to sound like the monk. Why is he even a monk when he doesn't even act like one? I wish someone would answer me these questions.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

This Sesshomaru thinks he knows what they really did but don't smell his smell mixed with hers so that is good. This Sesshomaru still has a chance to get her as my mate and lady of the west. Rin will be very amused by this news. She enjoys this woman's presents. I shall fetch Rin and Jaken while everyone is resting. Then I will take that woman as my mate.

INUYASHA'S POV

I can't believe that those 2 flea bags think their going to have Kagome as their mate. That's ridiculous. I've been threw all the hard times with and made her happy. I have to be her mate but to be on the safe side I'll try to forget about Kikyo. ( sniffs the air and runs off into he woods. )

KAGOME'S POV

I saw Inuyasha run into the woods. I decided to follow. He ran far from camp to a large oak tree where Kikyo was standing under it. Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking until Kikyo kissed him until the kiss became deeper. I can't believe him. He says he wants to claim me but uf I became his mate he would be going behind my back. I start to cry. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the scene. I ran to a water fall. I wanted to jump of and die but I couldn't. Something was holding me back. Was it fear or life it's self. I just sat down in the cold water until I sensed Koga behind me. He came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around and cried into his chest. He held me close and carried my back to camp. He set me down by the fire on my sleeping bag. He sat down by a tree close by. I grabbed my blanket and walked to him. I sat on his lap and leaned on him. He started to blush and put his arm around me. I curled up in his lap and kissed his chest which didn't have armor on since I took it off this morning to wash for him. I could fell his body temperature rise as I smelt a strong musk coming from him. " I hope you know I can smell your arousal and you're the one it's coming off of." I said as he blushed and the smell got stronger. I turned around so that his legs were in between my legs so I could face him. I kissed him and I put my arms around his neck. He put his around me waist and pulled me closer. I never noticed Inuyasha behind me. He gasped behind us but I didn't care. I just made the kiss deeper until he pulled me away. " What are you doing with Koga. How could you Kagome! Don't you even care about how I feel?" he asked looking sad but he leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him away. " How dare you think about your feelings when you keep betraying me like that. You have no right to say I belong to you or that I should care about your feelings when I saw you kissing Kikyo tonight. I'm only thanking Koga for being their to comfort me when you broke my heart again. Now that I think of it He's been there every single time you hurt me. I should just forget about you and go with him but I'm kind enough to stay with you as now a friend. We are over. One more thing, SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I yelled as I pulled Koga onto the floor with me so that I could use him as a pillow and get comfortable except this time we were on my sleeping bag. I fell asleep with Koga's arms around me with my head on my his chest.

INUYASHA'S POV

Man! I really messed up this time. Now I'm sure that I won't be able to have her as my mate anymore. I guess I should be glad she's still my friend I think. I'll never forgive my self.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER４

Kagome POV

I hope that I didn't hurt Inuyasha that bad. I did sit him along with hurt is feelings. I guess I should apologize but then again he's the one that came over to us and hurt my feeling by always putting Kikyo first.

I wonder were Sesshomaru went? I haven't seen him since last night. I guess he went somewhere to clear his mind. Wait why should I care. It's not like I love him or anything but I would like to be friends with him. " wench I have returned and has brought Rin to accompany you until your decision id made. This Sesshomaru will not go away until you have chosen him or I have killed any who you chose." Sesshomaru said with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he watched me get angry and slap him right across the face. With that he got angry and grabbed my throat. " I may want you as a mate but you will not disrespect this Sesshomaru never the less hit him in the face." He scolded in third person as usual. By the time I my vision got blurry I was struggling to keep my beast concealed in his cage and with my last breath it escaped and I turned into a large black bog with the fur of a wolf but the body of a sky dog. The tips of my paws, tail , and snout were the color of a fox demon and I had the ability of flying and disappearing like a shadow dog and sky dog. My eyes were still a blue with a tint of yellow and green even though my beast took over. Sesshomaru also turned into his true form seeing that he was in danger but before I could attack Koga also turned into his true form and came up to me. He started to nuzzle my neck and tried to calm me down before tackling me playfully. Koga and I played in the field for a few moments until he tackled me to the ground turning back into his humanoid form and kissing my neck. " love I think we should start heading back to the village. It is still morning so we will cover a decent amount of land before sundown." he said as he nuzzled into my neck one last time then helping me up. " Ok sure. Lets get the others." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him before he picked me up and carried me.

When we got back Sango was just finishing her chores and Rin was getting Ah-Un ready, I walked to her and picked her up. I whispered into her ear, " Rin when we stop for the night I'll take you to my favorite field of flowers and decorate the boys with them ok." She giggled happily at the offer and nodded her head before walking with me to tell Sango our plan.

We got pretty far when I sensed a jewel shard. The demon was a large snake demon. The jewel was in it's forehead. I charged at it with my sword and before I knew it I had used my first technique for this sword. The Ryuuhuku. The dragon blow. The sword created wind in the shape of a dragon with lightning in it and sent it towards the snake demon. In minutes the demon was in many pieces and everyone looked in amazement. I walked up to the shard and put it in my collection. We started walking again until we got tired and made camp. I gathered the girls and headed to the fields to pick flowers. ' hey pick some pink for Koga and red for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Pink symbolizes Love and red means friendship. All demons know that by instanced. Then get yellow and purple for everyone. Yellow means impressive and purple means happiness.' I did as told until I found a gold and violet flower. "what does this mean?" ' It means we hold a secret.' I picked it and helped everyone else pick flowers. We headed back and found Koga carrying a large boar and Inuyasha in a tree while Sesshomaru just sat there. We all ran up to the boys and started putting flowers on them. I weaved the yellow and purple flowers in there hair and put it in a braid. Then I walked up to Koga with a brush and took out his ponytail. He let me brush it and place flowers in it. I braided all the yellow, purple and pink flowers in his hair but not the gold and violet one. I placed that one in his armor. He took one of his pink flowers out of his f

Hair and put it behind my ear. Then kissed my check, and whispered in my ear," we do hold a secret.' I giggled a bit and left to cook the meat. when I looked at Inuyasha he looked as I left him but Miroku and Sesshomaru were covered in flower from head to toe. It was really cute so I got out my camera and took a picture. I could hear Toga laughing his but off in side of me. When the decorating was finished all the boys threw the flowers away but Koga. He stuck them in his armor saying that they were his good luck charms when they dried but he only kept one of each color. I was happy. Koga took out his hair and left it that way until I had a chance to tie it up for him. That night I slept in his arms again and when it turned into morning he woke me really early and taught me how to use a sword. I got the hang of it and practiced with Inuyasha after wards. Around 8:00am we left camp and got to the village around noon. We were greeted with open arms and had a good night sleep. I decided to go with Koga to visit his tribe and again was treated kindly. We had dinner there and we slept there. Surprisingly his fur bed was really comforting and I slept soundly until Koga woke me in the middle of the night to show me something. He showed me a beautiful waterfall with the reflection of the sunrise in it. He kissed me there and I kissed back. We stayed there for a while until his hands started wondering places it shouldn't be. " I'm sorry. Your beauty is an addiction my love.( that sounds like something Miroku would say. Sorry ) I can't wait until you chose someone as your mate." he said as if he knew who it was going to be. I giggled and turned around in his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him on the neck and put his hands around my waist. He looked surprised so I took the chance to lick the tip of his ears. He growled slash purred in delight. " Do you know what that does to a wolf demon? Your making me go crazy you know." He said as he tightened his grip. I did it again and this time he howled. That did the trick. He took me behind the waterfall and stripped me of my clothes. He pinned me to the wall with my hands above my head and we made love until around noon. There was a hot spring inside the cave so we took a bath. Then headed back to the village. I won't let him mark me. Not yet. He'll just have to wait. I'll tease him every chance I get. I get the best when he gets to mark me. Yah I can't wait. I better hurry before the time of month comes or the boys will be all over me. Yuck.

KOGA'S POV

Dang it. She won't let me mark her. She's probably teasing me so that I get eager the day I get to mark her. I can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

KAGOME POV

Kagome walked out of the cave to find a waiting Koga with a grin on his face." I know your time of month is coming. You better hurry and let me mark or I'll turn forceful if my beast takes control." he said evilly. I gulped and slid back into the cave. I gathered my things and we headed back to the den. He killed some meat and I gathered a few herbs to bring back. We got to the den around noon and headed to the village we got there in 5 mins I was greeted by a kidnap by Sesshomaru. I looks like my monthly smells got to him. I could tell he was hiding our smell in the trees so I turned into my true form and knocked him out before he got a chance to try anything but he woke up fairly quickly so I had to fight him in my true form. I didn't want to hurt him but had no choice. I attacked him blow after blow until he was cut up and bleeding. I carried him to the village still in my true form and collapsed as I neared the worried Koga. He looked at the battered Sesshomaru then at the beat up me. I instantly fell to the ground turning back and was met by the worried Koga. He left Sesshomaru to be taken care of and took me to an open hut given to the group be the village. He closed the door and looked at me. I was bruised up and was cut all over the place. He carefully took my top off leaving my bra on and bandaged me. The looked at the cut on my neck. It was very deep so he ran out the hut and came back with a mixture of herbs. He carefully placed the herbs on my cut and bandaged it.

**Arthors note**

_So sorry that this chapter is so short. I just lost hope and ideas for this story. Feel free to send me ideas for the next chapters or the rest of the story._

_Thank you_

_Love, __haruki Fuentes a.k.a fluffsters118_

_( note: __that says haruki Fuentes a.k.a. fluffsters118 __)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Koga saw the beep cut on my right breast and asked permission to take a look and it was granted to him. He carefully cut my bra and opened it so the cut was in view. he started to lick it. I winced at his saliva making contacted with my open wound but when I started to heal on my own he stopped and bandaged it. I was surprised that the intoxicating smell of a female in this time of month didn't really affect him or is he holding back for my sake. I don't know but I know I can trust him. A few hours later a wake up to find myself in Koga's arms by the fire. " you were crying in your sleep. what was your dream about Kagome?" asked Koga out of curiosity. " well I'm really not sure but if I cant remember a simple dream that means it wasn't important. Also Koga, I made up my mind on who I will chose to be my mate. I chose you Koga. You're the only one that respects me and never tries to hurt me. And plus Toga says it's a smart choice so I'll go with his judgment." with that said Koga got on one knee and asked me properly and I was happy to say yes. _

_I healed back to perfection and as soon as I did so Koga made me his until I started throwing up in the morning and feeling strange. Toga said that I was pupped and that he wants lots of grand children which made Koga and me blush a deep crimson. Then I took Koga to my time and I got the same response from my mother saying she wants a lot of grandchildren to spoil and teach. Then she started being the mother that she is and started playing her games like pushing Koga into the bath while I'm in it which made Koga happily join me which I had no problem with but locking us in the basement really she didn't have to go that far. I was already pupped. I told her so but she just said I want lots not just 1 or 2. After a while I got tired of her games and left with Koga back to his den._

_A few months later I gave birth to 2 pups. 1 was a girl named Aiy meaning love and the other a boy named Natsu meaning summer. Aiy had silver hair and tail. Her checks were the color of the freshest peaches and had the beauty of a goddess. Natsu on the other hand had black hail and tail. He had light brown high lights. They both had blue eyes with a hint of brown in them. Aiy had the features of a wolf demon with silver hair and Natsu had the features of a black and brown sky dog demon. Who knows what they look like when transformed and what powers or moves they inherited. Who knows?_

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Hi there I'm sorry if you really liked the story. I just really got bored of the story. Maybe I'll right a sequel about there children but not now. You can tell I was getting bored in my writing. Well I also have other storys I'm working on so feel free to read then so far I have _

_HOPE_

_One true love story_

_THANK YOU_

_LOVE ; HARUKI _


End file.
